lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Live the Queen
Long Live the Queen is the sixteenth episode of The Lion Guard of Season 3. Synopsis When Rani worries she isn't ready to become queen, Makini reveals the special gift Queen Janna left for her. Summary The episode begins with a warning about scenes that might be too depressing for younger audiences. Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to go after the fleeing cubs as the tigress faces off against Makucha and Ora. Inside the pass, Chuluun abandons the chase when faced with both the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. The two groups follow her, leaving Bunga and Beshte behind to tend to the cubs, explaining that they're here to help them. Arriving outside the pass, the combined forces of both groups send the villains running, with Mama Binturong swearing they won't be so lucky next time. After reuniting with her cubs, the tigress presents herself as Varya, explaining she had come to the Tree of Life to find a safe place to raise her cubs. Rani explains they'll take Varya to see the Queen since the decision to let them in is ultimately hers to make. Suddenly, Ullu arrives, saying the Queen needs Rani and the Night Pride. When Kion offers to let the Guard take care of Varya and her family, Ullu reveals Janna has asked for Kion as well. Fuli tells Kion to go on ahead, saying she's got Varya's family covered. As Kion and the Night Pride reach the end of the pass, Rani slows down upon seeing a small group of animals outside the Tree of Life, immediately realizing what is going on. Now somber, Nirmala reveals that Queen Janna's time "has come". Realizing what she means, Baliyo starts to panic, not wanting to go inside the Tree. Surak tells his nephew he must be there since Janna asked to see him, with Nirmala assuring Baliyo they'll be there with him too. Rani comforts Baliyo as well, saying the Night Pride sticks together. The group makes its way to the Tree of Life, passing the residents on their way in. Inside the Tree, the Night Pride approach the dying Queen now cared for by Makini, who sadly shakes her head when Kion asks how Janna is. Asking for Kion, Janna tells him she is glad to have seen the Roar of the Elders return to the Tree of Life. Though she regrets not seeing Kion fully healed, Janna takes comfort in knowing that he is here. Janna bids Kion farewell, hoping he finds peace and, perhaps, even choose to stay at the Tree of Life. As she says this, Janna places her paw on Kion's shoulder, where the Mark of the Night Pride briefly appears before fading away, leaving Kion conflicted. The Queen then starts to say goodbye to each member of her family. Baliyo goes first, with Janna telling her grandson to stay strong for Rani, saying his sister will need his strength. With Nirmala, Janna says she is glad she chose to join them so many years ago. Janna passes on to Nirmala the healing powers of the Tree of Life, encouraging her to continue helping all those who are hurting. Janna then turns towards h er son Surak, saying Rani will lean on him for his wisdom, telling him to give it to her but also let her find her way as a leader. Finally, Rani approaches Janna, who tells her it's time. Faced with Janna's death, Rani starts to panic, saying she isn't ready and still has so much to learn. Janna comforts Rani, saying she is ready to be Queen, also pointing she won't be alone since the Night Pride and Makini, her Royal Mjuzi, will stand with her. Calming down, Rani says she will do her best, with Janna replying she knows she will before closing her eyes and dying peacefully. Rani bids her grandmother goodbye as the Night Pride begins to cry in grief. Kion approaches a crying Rani and offers his condolences. Grateful, Rani thanks Kion and leans on his shoulder as both stands crying. The group makes its way out of the Tree. Facing the expectant animals, Rani realizes someone has to tell them the news. She turns to the Night Pride and Kion, only to see that they are too sad to say it. So Rani decides to do it herself, only for Makini to stop her, saying it's the duty of Royal Mjuzi to announce the news, much to Rani's relief. Makini addresses the animals of the Tree and reveals Queen Janna's passing, causing the animals to mourn her death. Moving on, Makini reveals that, per tradition, they'll all gather at the Willows to say goodbye to Queen Janna. Afterward, they will have the Rani's coronation ceremony at sunset, making her the new Queen of the Tree of Life. At the Willows, the animals gather for Queen Janna's funeral, with many laying flowers on Janna's grave while the Night Pride and the Lion Guard stand to mourn. Soon after, Kion notices Rani some distance away and goes over to her, asking if she's okay. Rani says she will be before pouring her heart out to Kion, explaining she thought she'd have more time with her grandmother. Rani mentions how wise Janna was, saying she always knew what to do and which animals to accept into the Tree of Life, with Rani wryly saying she never would've allowed Kion to enter the Tree if Janna hadn't insisted. After an awkward silence, Rani reveals to Kion her fear that she won't be a good queen. Empathizing with her, Kion tells Rani of his fears when he first got the Roar, not believing he was worthy to be a leader of the Lion Guard. However, Kion notes he found the strength he needed inside of him with help from his grandfather, telling Rani she will too. Regretful, Kion reveals he hasn't talked to Mufasa ever since he got his scar, feeling he can't face him when he looks just like Scar. As Kion begins to explain, Rani reveals she knows about Scar, having been told by Janna what he did to Mufasa. However, Rani shows Kion her own scarred forelimb, saying they all have their scars. Rani quotes "Sisi ni sawa" to Kion, saying it was what Janna said to convince her to let Kion enter, something that Rani is now glad she did. Noting she always felt better when talking to Janna, Rani suggests that Kion talks to Mufasa as well. Kion thanks Rani for the advice, saying she is very much like Janna. Thanking Kion, Rani heads to the Tree of Life while Kion goes to talk to Mufasa. At the funeral, the others continue to mourn the loss of Janna, with Surak saying she will always be a part of them. The rest of the Night Pride and the Lion Guard share their memories of the Queen to honor her, noting she was loved by everyone. Afterward, Nirmala and the rest begin preparing for Rani's coronation. On their way out, though, Bunga sees Varya looking for her cubs and leaves the others to go help her, only for the cubs to tackle him soon after. After thanking him for his help, Varya asks if he can take her to see the Queen, wanting to find out if she and her cubs can stay at the Tree of Life. After thinking it over, Bunga decides to take Varya to Rani, noting she will know what to do. Inside the Tree, Rani makes her way to her grandmother's rock, saying the place won't be the same without her. Makini emerges from the vines behind the rock and takes Rani through them, wanting to show her something. On the other side are many paintings, stories depicting the Tree of Life's past. Makini takes Rani to some paintings that tell the story of Queen Janna, having worked on them ever since her arrival. Makini says that Janna wanted Rani to have access to her wisdom, whenever she needed it, hence the paintings. Thankful, Rani realizes she does have everything she needs to be Queen. At this point, the tiger cubs run into the chamber in a loud manner, soon followed by Bunga and Varya. Although she knows Rani has had a rough day, Varya asks her if she and her family will be allowed to stay, seeing that Rani is Queen now. Agreeing, Rani allows them to stay at the Tree of Life but soon begins to falter on realizing she doesn't know how what to do with newcomers. After Makini points to the paintings, Rani recovers herself, realizing she can find out what she needs to know. Meanwhile, outside the Tree of Life, Kion finally calls on his grandfather, who appears in the clouds shortly. Mufasa tells Kion it has been a long time, saying he thought he had forgotten him. Kion explains himself to Mufasa, saying he had been afraid to face him after getting his scar, fearing he was turning evil like Scar. Concerned, Mufasa tells Kion he could have talked to him at any time, saying he would always be there for him no matter what, and it will never change. Reassured, Kion apologizes to Mufasa, promising to not be afraid to talk to him again. Both are glad by this, having missed the other. Rani and Bunga are seen walking at the tundra habitat, declaring the forest to be the tiger's new home. At this point, a herd of musk deer appears, clearly against the idea of having the tigers for neighbors. Honing her skills as Queen, Rani approaches their leader, Kiril, and assures him that the tigers know the rules and have agreed to respect the Circle of Life. Still distrustful, Kiril asks Rani if she knows the rules. While Rani admits she is still learning, she continues to vouch for Varya, pointing she came seeking safety for her cubs and thus wouldn't risk being kicked out by breaking the rules. Convinced, Kiril agrees to welcome the tigers by decree of Queen Rani and starts showing them around. After they leave, Rani thanks a tired Bunga for his help taking care of the cubs. As he is saying he is just happy to help, Bunga calls Rani "Your Majesty". Surprised, Rani admits she won't ever get used to the title. Bunga, though, tells her to get used to it, since that is all everyone is gonna call after her coronation. Hearing this, Rani realizes that her coronation is at sunset, causing her and Bunga to run off in fear of being late. At sunset, Makin welcomes all of the animals gathered outside the Tree of Life to witness the coronation of Rani as the new Queen of the Tree of Life. The ceremony starts with Fuli, Anga, and Nirmala singing a song welcoming Rani as their new queen. Rani makes her way forward as all the animals cheer for her, while Makini declares it's time. Makini anoints Rani's forehead, saying Jann a would've been proud of her before declaring Rani as the new queen of the Tree of Life, causing all to chant "Long live the Queen". Later that night, Rani passes by Janna's grave before she looks up at the sky, embracing her role as Queen as she tells Janna that she is ready. The moon then shines through the clouds, enveloping Rani in its light. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Media